


kneel, repent; sin, repeat

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Post-timeskip, Blue Lions route. Felix rides Dimitri in the cathedral and thinks too much about it, but it feels good anyway.Felix cuts straight to the chase and drags Dimitri away from the rubble towards the pews, then grabs him by the shoulders and pushes down. For a few moments, Dimitri simply stands completely unmoved and stares at Felix with an expression somewhere between bemusement and irritation, but then the pieces seem to click in his mind and he takes a seat. Felix props a knee up next to Dimitri’s thigh, and starts to undo the buckles around his thigh – he only pauses to smack Dimitri’s hands away when Dimitri makes an attempt to start pawing at him.“I’m busy,” Felix says pointedly, and then pulls down his right boot with an impressively smooth motion.“This is superfluous,” Dimitri replies. “I don’t need you to undress.”“You are so fucking full of it,” Felix informs him. “I’m not doing a damn striptease for you, I’m taking my clothes off properly so you don’t rip my pants apart by the seamsagain.”





	kneel, repent; sin, repeat

The second time around, Felix comes in with the mindset that if he doesn’t immediately seize the initiative, he’s probably going to have his back against the seat of a pew and his legs up in the air again. Felix isn't fundamentally against that, but he also doesn’t want Dimitri to get any skewed ideas about how pliable he is against the temptation of sheer lust – so this time, after both of them have given the signals that they’re open to venting out their carnal frustrations at each other, Felix cuts straight to the chase and drags Dimitri away from the rubble towards the pews, then grabs him by the shoulders and pushes down.

For a few moments, Dimitri simply stands completely unmoved and stares at Felix with an expression somewhere between bemusement and irritation, but then the pieces seem to click in his mind and he takes a seat. Felix props a knee up next to Dimitri’s thigh, and starts to undo the buckles around his thigh – he only pauses to smack Dimitri’s hands away when Dimitri makes an attempt to start pawing at him.

“I’m busy,” Felix says pointedly, and then pulls down his right boot with an impressively smooth motion.

“This is superfluous,” Dimitri replies. “I don’t need you to undress.”

“You are so fucking full of it,” Felix informs him. “I’m not doing a damn striptease for you, I’m taking my clothes off properly so you don’t rip my pants apart by the seams _again_.”

“Did I do that?” Dimitri asks vaguely, and Felix doesn’t doubt that he genuinely doesn’t remember.

Felix can tell from Dimitri’s noncommittal tone that he doesn’t actually want a response, but Felix is still somewhat pissed that he had to walk all the way back to his room with one side of his pants falling off and cum drying on the insides of his thighs, so he scowls and yanks down his other boot with considerably less grace. “At least you don’t pretend to give a damn about my personal convenience,” he hisses, and then tosses his boots to the side. “Just shut your mouth and take your cock out, I’m certainly not planning on stripping _you_.”

Dimitri obliges, silently removing his gauntlets and then undoing just enough of his armor that he can push his pants down just enough to expose his dick – the metal plates clatter to the floor near Felix’s boots. In the meanwhile, Felix pulls his own pants and underclothes off, exposing his right leg entirely while leaving them hanging off of his left leg; he wants to be able to move around without worrying about having to sew his outfit back together again, but counterbalances that with his determination to not exert additional effort for Dimitri’s sake.

When he’s satisfied that he won’t be tearing any hems out tonight, Felix brings his other knee up, straddling Dimitri’s thighs and sitting onto his lap. “Don’t touch me unless I tell you that you can,” Felix tells him, knocking Dimitri’s hands away when Dimitri tries to put them on Felix’s hips.

The vexing thing, Felix thinks, is that Dimitri doesn’t react at all – he just shrugs and leans back limply, as if he feels nothing about the fact that Felix is sitting on top of him half-naked. Felix glowers balefully at Dimitri for a few moments, then leans forward and raises his hips, circling his left hand around his cock – if their first time in the cathedral is anything to go off of, Dimitri’s not going to do much in the way of getting him into the mood, so Felix strokes himself from the base of his dick to the tip a few times, until he’s gotten himself hard.

Dimitri watches as he pleasures himself, and when Felix glances down, he sees that Dimitri’s mirroring him – he feels an intense rush of self-satisfaction, knowing that Dimitri’s getting off on looking at Felix while he touches himself. Felix looks back up and meets gazes with Dimitri; he deliberately keeps eye contact as he takes his hand off his cock and presses his fingers into his mouth, licking at them until they’re slick with his saliva – Felix had prepared himself more diligently before coming to the cathedral, but now that they’re face-to-face with their pants down again, Felix thinks he may have misremembered how thick and long Dimitri’s cock is when fully hard, and he’d like to avoid taking it when he’s not ready to.

He reaches back and starts fingering himself. “Ah, _fuck_,” he mutters, leaning forward as he stretches himself – Dimitri tries again to touch him, but Felix manages to gather himself enough to elbow Dimitri out of the way with his free arm. He doesn’t do it with enough force to actually physically stop Dimitri, but Dimitri pauses when they make contact and then lets his hand fall to his side stiffly.

“If you’re going to be like this, I may as well not be here,” Dimitri says, voice so low in his throat that it almost sounds like he’s growling the words.

“So now you know how it feels,” Felix snaps back, and then laughs harshly. He bucks his hips and bites back a moan, pausing to pull out and gather himself before he continues: “If you take your gloves off, I’ll let you help prepare me.”

There’s a pause before Dimitri takes his right glove off and presses his fingertips to Felix’s lips. Felix is briefly tempted to bite at Dimitri’s hand, but he relents and opens his mouth for Dimitri, sliding his tongue between Dimitri’s fingers – from underneath him, Felix can feel Dimitri shudder slightly.

After a few moments, Felix pulls away, lips sliding off of Dimitri’s fingers with a slick sound. “Alright,” Felix says, voice rough and thick. “Two fingers, and do it _thoroughly_.”

For once, Dimitri is obedient: Felix wants to believe that even now, Dimitri doesn’t feel comfortable with deliberately hurting the people around him, but he knows that might be wishful thinking. He rubs fervently around Felix’s hole, then sinks his fingers in slowly; Felix hums in pleasure and pushes back on him. “You’re already this soft,” Dimitri mumbles, and closes his eye.

“Shut your mouth,” Felix replies, sighing sharply as Dimitri opens his eye again and starts stretching him. “Keep going – one more finger.”

Dimitri obliges. While he continues to finger at Felix, palming at Felix’s ass to try and get deeper, Felix reaches down to stroke at Dimitri’s cock, slicking it up as best as he can with a mix of the spit left on his fingers and the precum beading at the tip of Dimitri’s dick. “That’s enough,” Felix says, once he’s satisfied that he’s ready – he sits up after Dimitri pulls his fingers out, grabbing at Dimitri’s shoulder to help him support his weight.

Felix looks down and circles his thumb and pointer finger around the base of Dimitri’s dick, trying to angle his hips so that the tip of Dimitri’s cock presses against his hole as he sits down slowly. “_Fuck,_” he hisses as he takes the head of Dimitri’s dick – Dimitri’s fingers are longer than Felix’s, but it’s still not comparable to the girth of Dimitri’s member. For a few moments, Felix pauses there – it’s less to adjust to the size of Dimitri’s cock, though, and more because Dimitri seems transfixed as he watches Felix sink down on him.

“Enjoying the show?” Felix asks him. His voice is strained, but he still manages to project a sneer in his tone. “Tell me, boar prince… are you going to say that even now, ghosts are haunting you?” He rocks his hips back slightly, fucking himself on the tip of Dimitri’s cock – “You’re really going to claim that Glenn is watching you right now? That he was secretly the type of degenerate who doesn’t mind seeing his younger brother get fucked?”

Dimitri doesn’t respond, but Felix doesn’t miss the fact that Dimitri tenses up and his member practically twitches inside of Felix. “You really are the lowest of beasts,” Felix says, smiling unpleasantly. “You’ve got the mind of an animal and the cock of one too.”

And then Felix sits back abruptly, taking the rest of Dimitri’s length in one motion – he can’t stop himself from moaning, and the sound echoes across the entire cathedral. Dimitri’s cock fills him up entirely; he can feel Dimitri inside of him with every little movement he makes. “Out of all the things you had to be blessed with, it was a huge dick,” Felix mutters, and then takes a deep, shuddering breath before he starts riding Dimitri hard, with a rough and uneven gait.

“Felix,” Dimitri says, with a choked voice – he thrusts up shallowly and Felix hisses, raising his hips and glaring at Dimitri.

“You can just sit there and beg for it, boar,” Felix tells him. He reaches up and grabs at Dimitri by the ends of his hair, enough to tug without fully yanking. “Do you understand?”

Dimitri holds his glare for a few moments, and then replies, “I’m not begging to anybody anymore.”

“Then sit there _quietly_,” Felix says, and unceremoniously shoves his thumb into Dimitri’s mouth, pressing it against Dimitri’s tongue as he curls his fingers around Dimitri’s chin, forcing Dimitri’s mouth open and rendering him incapable of making much more than half-formed syllables – and then Felix sits back again, groaning as he fucks himself on Dimitri’s cock. There was something he’d deeply enjoyed about having Dimitri pin him down and fuck him on all fours, but Felix also finds it shameful enough that he considers it unspeakable. This pleasure is far more straightforward – every time he grinds back onto Dimitri, he feels so blissfully _full_. And when he’s riding Dimitri, he doesn’t even have to try particularly hard to angle himself properly; with gravity on his side, each and every movement has Dimitri’s cock pressing into him in a way that’s almost overwhelmingly stimulating – he can feel it all the way in his own dick, and for a few wild moments, Felix thinks he could probably come hands-free.

But he doesn’t want to give Dimitri the satisfaction of thinking that he doesn’t have to do much more than exist for Felix to feel good. He pulls his hand away from Dimitri’s face and starts stroking himself – Felix arches his back and tilts his head up as he comes into the palm of his hand with a punctuated, throaty moan that taper off into quieter noises as the aftershocks of his climax tingle through his body in waves.

When the waves of pleasure die down, Felix opens his eyes and is greeted with the stars above from where the ceiling’s caved in – for few terrible moments, Felix is entirely lucid about the fact that this now marks the second time that he’s had sex on a ruined holy ground, which seems like something that most of his peers would shame him for. Something about the starlight should be romantic, he feels, but when he thinks about the fact that Dimitri looks like he barely sleeps and smells like he hasn’t fully washed since their last encounter in the pews, it kills off any of his natural bent towards dreamy-eyed idealism.

Dimitri’s still hard, but Felix just sits up, letting Dimitri slide out of him. “I’m done,” Felix says matter-of-factly, and makes to stand.

“Wait,” Dimitri blurts out, grabbing Felix’s wrist with his ungloved hand – when Felix looks at him, though, Dimitri looks more surprised than anything, as if he hadn’t expected himself to react.

His grip is loose, but Felix doesn’t shake him off – not yet, at least. “What,” he replies flatly.

“I still haven’t come yet,” Dimitri says, after a disoriented pause.

“So what,” Felix tells him. “It’s not my problem. Last time, didn’t you just rut against me until you sated yourself and then wander off?”

Dimitri doesn’t have an immediate response to that. Felix watches as Dimitri’s gaze goes from the floor to the ceiling, and then finally lands on Felix again. “Please,” he says.

“Excuse me?” Felix replies, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you said you don’t beg.”

“I’m not begging, I’m asking,” Dimitri says flatly.

Felix pauses to think on this – he knows that realistically, this was the best response he could have expected, and that’s precisely why he’s not sure how to take it. Besides that, he’s not sure what it means that Dimitri seems to want Felix to get him off, when he could certainly do that on his own – Felix wonders if he should feel gratified, disgusted, both, or neither.

At times like this, though, old habits are the hardest to break, and so Felix relents. “Fine,” he says, and then gingerly settles back down onto Dimitri’s lap, perched tensely on his knees. He doesn’t feel like getting on his knees to suck Dimitri off, or turning around to let Dimitri fuck his thighs, so he decides to do things the old-fashioned way: with the assistance of his left hand. He curls his fingers around Dimitri’s cock and gives him a few perfunctory strokes, almost lazily, as he smears the come on his palm all over Dimitri’s member – Dimitri growls and shifts underneath him, bucking his hips up erratically.

“You said you weren’t begging, but you’re not above wagging your hips?” Felix asks. He grimaces, but then forces himself to turn the expression into a smirk as he tightens his grip and picks up his pace. He leans in, towards Dimitri’s blind side, and hisses into his ear: “_Hypocrite._”

Dimitri twitches horribly, almost like he’s been electrocuted, and then he lashes out: Felix watches with preternatural calm as Dimitri makes as if to grab at Felix’s throat, only barely managing to stop himself before he makes contact – briefly, Felix wonders if he’s only to keep his cool because he doesn’t truly believe that Dimitri has it in him to hurt him.

But that thought is uncomfortably intimate, so Felix shuts down that line of consideration immediately. Instead of dwelling on it, Felix laughs scathingly and straightens out his back, looking down at Dimitri as he continues to jerk Dimitri off.

“Does it hurt more because I’m right?” Felix asks. He turns his fingers in and scrapes slightly along the underside of Dimitri’s cock with his fingernails – Dimitri makes a strangled moaning sound and tenses up, his breathing goes erratic and Felix can tell he’s close.

To Felix, there’s nothing erotic about watching Dimitri teeter on the edge of orgasm – but it does briefly make him feel powerful in a sick, guilty kind of way. Felix grits his teeth and pushes down the temptation to revel in how much control he has over Dimitri’s pleasure, his satisfaction: even now, he loves Dimitri too much to be able to do that to him, and loves the idea of _them_ too much to indulge in that kind of twisted fantasy.

Dimitri closes his eye and looks almost contemplative; Felix knows instinctively that Dimitri’s about to finish. So he gives Dimitri one last stroke, from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, palming at the head of his dick until Dimitri shudders and moans and comes into Felix’s hand in a thick, almost violent spurt – as Dimitri comes down from his orgasm, he reaches out blindly and grabs at Felix’s thigh – he clutches at it like he’s desperate to hang onto anything, and Felix can’t bring himself to force Dimitri’s hand off of him.

After Dimitri’s breathing evens out and he starts going soft, Felix lets go of his member and sighs sharply as the mixture of come on his hand drips through his fingers as he stands up. “Next time I’ll bring a handkerchief,” he mutters, and then mentally admonishes himself for automatically assuming there’ll _be_ a next time.

“I have one,” Dimitri says – Felix hadn’t been expecting him to reply, but he tries to not let it show. With his eye still closed, Dimitri takes his hand off of Felix’s leg to rummage around his pockets, and eventually pulls out a crumpled handkerchief – a script _B_ is stitched onto it quite poorly.

Silently, Felix takes it and cleans off his hands as best as he can. “Just take it,” Dimitri tells him, before Felix can even make an attempt to return it. “I have no need of it. Throw it away if you don’t either.”

“I knew that’s what you’d say,” Felix replies, smiling unpleasantly. “Someday, is that going to be me?”

Dimitri doesn’t immediately reply to that. Instead, he stands up and quickly makes himself decent again, then rearranges his cape before turning away. “Maybe it’ll be me,” he finally says, and then leaves the cathedral from the western exit.

Against his better judgment, Felix takes the handkerchief with him when he leaves. After he cleans himself up, he washes it out and leaves it to dry on the windowsill in his room, where it sits for several months with the badly embroidered lettering turned face-down.

**Author's Note:**

> [don't blame me](https://twitter.com/nartfarts/status/1179976426251931648) and yes nat i receipted you. i'll receipt you again when i inevitably end up writing praise kink dimilix involving dimitri crying big anime tears bc felix said something nice about him in bed.
> 
> this is not highly proofread because i was too embarrassed to do more than one round of editing, quite frankly! i am genuinely sorry about that, but i'm also very weak and easily mortified, so this is how it's gonna be. thank you for reading regardless! you can RT this on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/_deplore/status/1180648214527168512) if you feel like it!


End file.
